Familia Feliz
by Marianagmt
Summary: One Shot. Caspian, Miraz y Prunaprisma. Tres personajes unidos por los lazos de sangre, la tragedia, la ambición y el poder. Esta historia se sitúa un día previo a la huida de Caspian y nos da un vistazo de cómo esta singular familia se relaciona en un día común y corriente en la tierra de Narnia.


Hola Narnianos.

Revisando entre mis archivos, encontré esta pequeña historia que escribí hace un tiempo.

Trata de un único capítulo donde podemos ver a Caspian, Miraz y Prunaprismia y su relación como familia.

Me inspiré en esta historia después de ver por enésima vez la película de "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian".

Me generaba curiosidad la relación entre estos personajes y me decidí a realizar este one shot mostrando un poco más de lo que podemos ver en la película.

La verdad es que esta película fue la que logró que me interesara la historia y de ahí me compré todos los libros además de ver la primera película.

Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

" **Familia feliz"**

La carroza se movía rápido por las empedradas calles del pueblo. La gente se agolpaba para observar a los integrantes que allí viajaban en dirección al castillo y el galope de los caballos se mezclaba con los murmullos.

Cualquiera que viera a esas tres personas en el carruaje juraría que eran una familia feliz, o al menos una familia normal, pero nada distaba más de la realidad pensó Prunaprismia mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Su esposo sonreía y de vez en cuando agitaba su mano para saludar a los pueblerinos pero apenas la carroza real cruzó el puente su cara cambió drásticamente por una de hastío. Era evidente que fingir ante la multitud no era de las obligaciones favoritas del Lord Protector de Narnia.

\- Querido ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación Prunaprismia tocando levemente su tenso brazo.

\- Si, me encuentro bien - contestó llanamente Miraz lanzándole una vaga mirada- ¿Tú te encuentras bien?...estas algo pálida.- A pesar de su comentario su rostro y su voz se mantenían impasibles.

\- Descuida, es solo el calor,- respondió para tranquilizar a su marido que también parecía estar afectado levemente por el clima.

Cualquiera pensaría que esa pregunta iba dirigida para ella pero en realidad lo único que le preocupada a su flamante esposo era el bebé que crecía en su interior. Miraz solo tenía esos gestos de genuina preocupación en todas las oportunidades en que Prunaprismia había quedado embarazada pero por obra del destino nunca llego a tener a los niños ya que la naturaleza se había encargado de que nunca pudiera llevar un embarazo normal.

Esta era la primera vez que la gestación trascurría sin problemas y ya se encontraba cerca la fecha en que daría a luz.

\- ¡Tu! - Miraz casi nunca llamaba a su sobrino por su nombre cuando se encontraban solos - Tienes que acompañarme a pasar revista a la guardia del castillo, - impuso mirándolo con seriedad mientras el carruaje continuaba su curso. Ya estaban por llegar.

\- Ya lo sé, tío Miraz,- replicó Caspian con desgana.- Es la décima vez que me lo recuerdas en el día.

\- Cuidado con ese tono muchacho. - Aclaró en un suave pero firme susurro.- Sabes que no me gusta que me respondas así. Tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones como el Príncipe que eres, quieras o no…. ¿me has entendido?

\- Si, tío – volvió a responder con desgana observando el paisaje por la ventana del carruaje.

\- ¿Me tomas por tonto? – su rostro expresaba puro enojo contra el joven- ¡Te dije que no me respondas así! No eres más que un muchacho desagradecido, un...- y así la retahíla de críticas dirigidas a su sobrino no tardó en inundar el pequeño espació en que se encontraban.

Lady Prunaprismia prefería ignorar las peleas. La verdad es que no ganaba más que un disgusto cada vez que se involucraba y en su estado no podía permitírselos.

Y no era que no quisiese a Caspian. Le tenía cierto cariño, o tal vez lástima, al joven príncipe pero la verdad es que nunca tuvieron una relación muy cercana ni tampoco le interesaba tenerla. Ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de cumplir con su deber y en darle un heredero a su esposo.

El carruaje finalmente llego al patio de la corte y al mismo tiempo se detuvo la pelea que tenía lugar allí.

\- Buenos días, su Alteza- reverenció Lord Scythley quien se encontraba esperando para saludar a los recién llegados.- Buenos días Miraz y buenos días a ti también querida hija.

\- Buenos días, Lord Scythley- respondió el Príncipe de Narnia al bajarse de la carroza.

\- ¡Padre! – Saludó la esposa del Lord Protector a su progenitor.

\- Buenos días, Scythley – Lord Miraz congratuló fríamente al hombre frente a el– Lamento no poder quedarme pero el príncipe y yo debemos atender asuntos en otro lado.

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse, mi señor… las obligaciones vienen primero- indicó el Lord comprensivamente- ya habrá tiempo para charlar.

\- Nos retiramos entonces- dijo al tiempo que él y Caspian inclinaban la cabeza y Lord Scythley respondía al saludo.

\- Hija ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu semblante parece algo desvaído – Parecía que todo el mundo se estaba preocupando de más por su embarazo. Aunque no los culpaba, después de haber sufrido varios abortos, era normal – No deberías haber viajado hoy.

\- Exageras, estoy algo acalorada, eso es todo - Dijo por segunda vez en el día mientras observaba a su esposo y a su sobrino que, tras la corta despedida, se dirigían a cumplir con sus deberes.

\- Permíteme escoltarte hasta tus aposentos, así podrás descansar – pidió su progenitor sonriendo levemente.

\- Gracias padre, me encantaría – sentenció tomando el brazo que su padre le ofrecía.

Esa tarde Prunaprismia se dedicó a descansar. Desde la mañana estaba sufriendo dolores en la espalda que no le permitían estar parada mucho tiempo.

Por suerte ahora se encontraba confortablemente sentada, con un libro apoyado en su falda, mientras disfrutaba de una fragante taza de té. Sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara a degustarlo y de que el caliente líquido mojara sus labios, un punzante dolor atraviesa su espalda y su vientre ocasionando que la taza se haga añicos contra el duro suelo de piedra.

\- _Los embarazos no tienen nada de dulce espera–_ Pensó con ironía mientras inconscientemente llevaba su mano hacia su espalda. Había solicitado masajes, había tomado jugo de limón, habían frotado su espalda con aceite de hierbas sin embargo el malestar no disminuía, es más, la frecuencia e intensidad habían aumentado. Justo en ese momento, mientras el dolor cedía, siente que algo húmedo atraviesa sus piernas. Levanta su vestido y su enagua para descubrir que no se trataba de una incontinencia de su parte.

Inmediatamente toma la campana que tenía junto a ella para requerir la presencia de una sirvienta.

\- Mi Lady ¿En que la puedo servir?- consultó amablemente una joven criada de cabello castaño haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡Rápido! Acabo de romper fuente. Quiero que me acompañes hasta mi alcoba. Necesito prepararme – Ordenó mientras con dificultad trataba de erguirse - ¡Ayúdame muchacha! ¿No ves que no puedo?

\- Si, mi Señora, enseguida- Contesto al tiempo que torpemente se dispone a ayudarla. La cara de la joven expresaba miedo y nerviosismo.

\- ¡Ve a buscar a la partera enseguida! Y después quiero que busque a mi esposo…. ¡Y no quiero que la noticia se difunda! Ni siquiera el príncipe debe enterarse…..Una vez que nazca el niño se dará aviso - ordenó unos minutos más tarde la futura madre mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acomodaba su recién colocado camisón de algodón blanco - ¡Ahora!- exclamo a la pobre criada que parecía no saber que hacer.

\- Si, Señora- acotó mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

Las horas trascurrieron lentamente mientras el dolor arremetía una y otra vez en su espalda y en su vientre. Las criadas y la partera la animaban, acomodaban sus almohadas y trataban que estuviera lo más cómoda posible al acrecentarse las contracciones. No sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más tiempo pero no tenía más opción que resistir y esperar que llegara el momento.

Con una figura alta, cabello azabache, barba puntiaguda y ojos fríos y oscuros, Lord Miraz era una imagen de temer. Los empleados del castillo habían aprendido del modo difícil lo que significada desobedecerlo o hacerlo enojar. En varias ocasiones varios criados aparecían misteriosamente con golpes en el cuerpo y los que cometían faltas mas graves desaparecían de la faz de la tierra. La vida en el castillo y en toda Narnia no era amena para las clases bajas.

\- ¡Quiero que me preparen un baño enseguida!- exigió a un pobre hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba cerca de las cocinas. Era evidente que el Lord de Narnia se encontraba de mal humor y era mejor cumplir con sus órdenes lo más rápido posible si no se deseaban represalias.

\- Si, mi señor- Contestó el criado dirigiéndose velozmente y tropezándose en el camino hacia las cocinas para avisar a las criadas.

\- _Incompetentes-_ Pensó Miraz. Su humor no mejoró cuando más tarde, al dirigirse al cuarto de baño, aun había una criada con cubetas de agua llenando la bañera.

\- Ya está listo, mi Lord…ya puede disponer de su baño- respondió la sirvienta unos momentos después mientras el Lord la observaba.

\- Después de mi baño necesitaré disponer de ti…y trae una buena botella de vino cuando vengas- Anunció con un brillo lividinoso adornando sus ojos mientras apreciaba el exuberante escote de la joven que se había agachado para recoger los baldes.

\- Como usted desee, mi Señor- aseguró la doncella sonrojada al retirarse de la habitación. La muchacha era la preferida de Miraz ya que era la única que satisfacía todos sus deseos por extraños que parezcan cuando su esposa le negaba sus derechos maritales o cuando simplemente buscaba variedad.

Se dispuso a despojarse de sus ropas y se adentró en las cálidas aguas que inmediatamente relajaron sus músculos tensionados.

No había sido un día muy bueno. Primero había tenido que salir al pueblo para simular junto a su mujer y el muchacho que eran una familia feliz. El calor hizo que la tarea sea más tediosa de lo normal. Después estuvo horas junto al inútil de su sobrino que parecía no prestar atención cuando le hablaba y sus respuestas dejaban mucho que desear y por último Lord Scythley, su suegro, había venido a darle un discurso sobre como tenía que cuidar de una mujer embarazada.

\- Maldito viejo- murmuró para sí mismo – Venir a darme lecciones a mí que…- Antes de pudiera completar la frase un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpe sus cavilaciones – Adelante – Sabía que debía ser la sirvienta. Enseguida sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la joven de cabello azabache y generosos pechos apareció tras la puerta con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas.

\- Con permiso, mi Señor…traje lo que me pidió- Anunció la muchacha mientras Miraz salía de la tina y envolvía su cintura con una toalla.

\- Mi favorito- dijo susurrando al oído de la criada inhalando muy fuerte para sentir el aroma de su piel y su cabello – Me encanta este vino.

\- Que bueno que sea de su agrado- declaro mientras se disponía a descorchar la botella.

\- Deja el vino para después. Ahora vamos a mis habitaciones- Pidió en un ronco susurro.

El Lord Protector disponía de habitaciones solo para él cuando deseaba compartir el lecho con una de sus numerosas amantes o más aun cuando su mujer se ponía molesta porque no podía dormir o sufría algún malestar típico del embarazo.

Sin embargo esta vez no pudo concretar su anhelado encuentro debido a que un segundo golpe en la puerta interrumpe el momento. Miraz sabía que debía ser por un asunto importante porque en caso contrario no se atreverían a molestarlo.

\- ¡Pase!- Gritó a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

\- Lord Miraz, mis disculpas por esta inoportuna interrupción- Lord Glozelle entro al cuarto sin inmutarse de la doncella que estaba allí – Pero vengo a anunciarle que Lady Prunaprismia ha entrado en trabajo de parto.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y los ruidos del pueblo que seescuchaban a lo lejos iban apagándose a medida que el cielo se oscurecía.

Caspian observaba momentáneamente el paisaje y decidió que era hora de de abandonar su lectura y dirigirse hacia el gran comedor donde seguramente muy pronto sería servida la cena.

\- Su Alteza- Saludo el doctor Cornelius al príncipe que se encontraba sentado en lo alto de la torre de astronomía como la denominaba el o la gran torre para los demás residentes del castillo- Sabía que lo encontraría aquí.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor- respondió sonriendo a su mentor- Estaba leyendo sobre la edad de oro de Narnia- aclaró mostrándole el grueso tomo que estaba camuflado para parecer un libro de historia Telmarina- Espero que no le moleste que haya retirado el libro de su habitación.

\- Por supuesto que no, mi Príncipe- El pequeño profesor observo a su alrededor y agregó- Pero debe ser prudente. Recuerde que nadie debe ver los libros.

\- Descuide profesor, fui muy cuidadoso en mi camino hacia aquí- A Caspian le molestaba tener que ser discreto cuando se trataba de leer los cuentos o aprender sobre la antigua Narnia. Realmente le fascinaba la historia pero desde que su querida niñera fue despedida hace muchos años atrás, por un descuido de su parte al revelarle a su tío que ella le narraba historias sobre faunos, centauros, enanos y criaturas parlantes, había aprendido su lección.

Cuando el doctor Cornelius fue asignado como su tutor este le dio lecciones sobre cosas que tenía que saber para ser un próspero Rey. Cosas como leyes, alquimia, física, heráldica, retórica, historia, etc. Y además, en secreto, en la torre donde ahora se encontraban, también le enseñaba sobre los temas que su propio tío no quería que aprendiera.

\- Mi príncipe, quería anunciarle que la cena ya esta lista- informó el profesor Cornelius- Los sirvientes lo estaban buscando pero al no encontrarlo vine yo mismo a informárselo porque suponía donde su Alteza podía estar.

\- Muchas gracias, Profesor… ¿Desea acompañarme hasta el gran comedor? Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas en el camino- consultó el joven mientras abría la puerta.

\- Por supuesto, sabe que no tiene más que preguntar y encantado esclareceré todas sus preguntas….siempre que esté en mi poder el conocimiento para clarificarlas- anunció con orgullo.

\- Dudo, Profesor Cornelius, que haya preguntas que escapen a su conocimiento- Caspian tenía en gran estima a su profesor. Era la única persona en todo el castillo que le demostraba algo de cariño. Su tío Miraz nunca fue muy propenso a las demostraciones de afecto y a su tía simplemente parecía no importarle la vida de su sobrino.

\- Ni el más sabio tiene todas las respuestas- alegó observando a su pupilo- Ahora dígame ¿Cuáles eran las preguntas que quería hacerme?

Los pasillos estaban ya iluminados por antorchas proyectando extrañas sombras en el suelo y en las paredes. Circularon por los corredores cubiertos por polvorientos y coloridos tapices, viejas armaduras y vigilados por uno o dos guardias de forma ocasional. A medida que pasaban estos se reverenciaron ante su príncipe y continuaron su custodia.

Unos minutos después llegaron ante una enorme puerta de roble tallado con intrincados detalles que mostraban la historia de los telmarinos o al menos parte de esta.

\- Muchas gracias por responder a mis preguntas. Ahora no me queda más que pedirle que me honre con su presencia durante la cena- pidió el joven con un dejo de suplica. No le gustaba cenar solo con sus tíos ya que la cena siempre se acompañaba de la más estricta etiqueta y con charlas frías y circunstanciales.

\- Mi Príncipe, me alaga con su petición pero me temo que debo declinar su propuesta- indicó amablemente- No es del agrado de Lord Miraz compartir la mesa con gente que no pertenezca a la familia, a excepción de los banquetes reales.

\- Su Alteza- llamó un sirviente de cabellos plateados haciendo una profunda inclinación- Mis perdones por la interrupción pero deseaba preguntarle si en el día de hoy cenará en el comedor o lo realizara en la cámara adyacente a sus aposentos.

\- ¿Acaso mis tíos no cenaran en el día de hoy?- consultó Caspian intrigado.

\- No, su Alteza. Lady Prunaprismia se encuentra indispuesta y Lord Miraz expresó sus deseos de cenar en la privacidad de su habitación.

\- Entonces, si ya está todo servido, cenaré con el doctor Cornelius en el gran comedor- anunció sonriendo.

\- Encontrará todo dispuesto, su Alteza. Puede pasar cuando guste- notificó el criado retirándose.

Mientras le traían los platos siguió conversando animadamente con su profesor y Caspian se dio cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo disfrutar de una cena sin preocuparse demasiado por la etiqueta y pudo hablar de lo que quisiera sin exponerse a la censura de sus tíos. Era algo realmente liberador.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando su apetito quedo acallado por los deliciosos manjares que les fueron servidos, el profesor expresó sus deseos de retirarse.

\- Mi querido príncipe, ha sido una encantadora cena pero ahora voy a retirarme a mis habitaciones. Un viejo como yo necesita descansar después de un largo día.

\- Que descanse bien- deseo el joven al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa.

Al salir por la puerta son interceptados por una sirvienta que le entrega un trozo de pergamino al pequeño profesor.

\- Profesor Cornelius, me solicitaron que le entregue esto en persona- indicó la criada al extender su brazo- Disculpe, su Alteza, no lo había visto- replicó sonrojándose y realizando una pequeña inclinación.

\- Descuida, no es nada- calmó el príncipe observando la cara del doctor que cambiaba drásticamente de curiosidad a preocupación- Profesor ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está todo en orden?

\- Por supuesto, es solo un tonto mensaje que me tomo por sorpresa, no se preocupe- replicó tratando de disimular su reacción anterior- Le recomiendo que descanse, mañana tiene que cumplir con varias obligaciones.

\- Si, desde luego- contestó. Caspian no podía quitarse de la cabeza que algo malo ocurría y no creía lo que acababan de decirle. Unos minutos después decidió restarle importancia y se dirigió a sus aposentos donde, tras una larga lectura sobre la edad de oro de Narnia, el sueño lo venció al fin.

La noche llego y un increíble eclipse se estaba desarrollando ocultando a la luna por varios minutos antes de que su resplandor volviera a iluminar el cielo sin embargo Prunaprismia no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. En esos momentos se encontraba pujando para dar a luz al niño que durante nueve meses se había gestado en su interior. El cansancio le estaba ganando y su frente se encontraba perlada de sudor. El pequeño trapo que la criada pasaba por su cara no servía de nada. Necesitaba que todo termine ya.

\- Aaahhhh – El grito agónico inunda la habitación en un último intento de expulsar a ese ser que amenazaba con partirla en dos.

\- ¡Toallas!- Solicita la comadrona a las criadas que se habían acercado para asistirla e inmediatamente los llantos de un bebe se hacen escuchar y la esposa de Miraz respira aliviada al fin.

\- Felicitaciones, mi Señora – Aclamó la matrona mientras daba los primeros cuidados al recién nacido y lo envolvía en una manta para luego entregárselo a su madre.

Sin perder tiempo Prunaprismia despoja la manta para conocer el sexo de su hijo y enseguida su mirada expresa una felicidad absoluta al tiempo que acurruca al niño contra su pecho.

 _\- Un varón-_ Fue su primer pensamiento. Al fin el heredero que tanto habían esperado. Miraz II.


End file.
